


Smells like home

by CaptainJA



Series: What defines you [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Pre-Slash, Silly, Violence, but not really, don't worry no graphic violence in this one, implied war, really stupid, that sounds horrible wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup doesn't often get what he wants. This isn't an exception.</p><p>Takes place before Ephemeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like home

Hiccup put his hand to the guy's bloody neck, pushing in order to pull his knife out with the other hand. He frowned at the stained knife. "And I had just cleaned it up this morning," A red headed girl chuckled at his words.

"At least yers is still in one piece," She told him, showing him her broken crossbow. Hiccup noticed a strong accent, a familiar one that reminded him of story-telling and and homemade cookies. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, those days were long gone.

"How many did you get?" He asked her, referencing to the scene around them. The number of dead bodies would have been astonishing, had they not been trained for this.

"Three," The girl held up her fingers. They were bloodstained, like the rest of her clothes. "Wha' about ye?" Hiccup could feel his heart rate speed up at the question. He didn't like talking about the lives he'd taken away. If it was someone else, he could almost pretend it wasn't really happening. But the hearts he'd stopped, they were real.

"Just one," The girl nodded.  _Just one_. As if one wasn't enough. Sure, Hiccup was angry at these people, what they'd done to them, but he wouldn't kill if he didn't know it was absolutely necessary. But it was. "When'd ya reckon it'll kick in?" She asked him, walking towards him. They walked together, back to the lines in the entrance were the back up probably still was.

"Half an hour or so," Hiccup answered, his voice tense. He cursed internally, he couldn't let this get to him. If he showed compassion, if he managed to slip up so marvelously that everyone realized he thought this was wrong, he'd be thrown out. He wouldn't be a part of the system anymore. He'd be nothing but a useless part, and the machine would keep running without him.

"Well, then ahm gonna crash. Wouldn't want mah girl stayn' up worryin'," She explained, rather unnecessarily. Hiccup knew she would have someone back home. Everyone had them, it was an order to have a partner with them at all times. One that would have to be willing to take their lives should they find themselves in a position where there was no other choice.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup answered as they slipped past the gates. The back up soldiers were the ones in charge of checking entrance. It probably wouldn't be near, but Hiccup didn't have to worry- it wasn't his job anymore. "See you on the next mission..." He trailed off, not sure of what to call the girl.

"Merida," She helped him, a toothy grin playing at her lips.

"Pleasure, I'm Hiccup," Hiccup extended his hand towards her out of habit, and she glanced at it, not moving. "Oh, sorry. I forgot." He apologized, taking his hand back.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, mate, wouldn't want to risk the information," She told him.

"Yeah, I get it," Hiccup and Merida stopped on the street corner. "Anyways, see you later," Merida nodded once more before taking off, broken bow in one hand and three arrow tips in the other.

Hiccup walked back to the apartment as quickly as he could, hoping he wouldn't pass out on a random street corner. Still, it appeared that he didn't need to worry, seeing as even after he got home, he still took quite a bit in falling unconscious. Once he finally did, though, it felt as though he had just blinked.

He stood up slowly, trying to sense if there was anything different. Still, he couldn't find anything; he felt exactly the same. He walked into the kitchen, not surprised to find his best friend sitting on the counter whilst eating cereal.

"So?" He asked Hiccup. "What'd you get?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really feel any different." He told Jack honestly, who hummed in response.

"Hmm, well," He ate another spoonful. "You'll figure it out eventually."

\----------------------------------

So, it turns out eventually is actually two months. Hiccup still has no idea what the trait he earned could possibly be and he was no closer to figuring it out.

"Hey, Hic?" He heard Jack call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered, walking into the room.

"This cake mix is about to expire," Jack said, not even trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice. "What do you say, you in the mood for cake?" Actually, Hiccup wasn't in the mood for anything that wouldn't help him figure out what the trait he got was, but he went along with his friend either way, deciding to humor him.

"No, Jack, don't add so little," Hiccup scolded Jack, who looked at him in protest.

"But, that's what it says on the box!" He said, his voice defiant. Hiccup merely rolled his eyes.

"Just add one more teaspoon," He told Jack. "And add vanilla,"

"But vanilla's not in the recipe," Jack answered, sounding confused.

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "Would you just trust me on this?" He asked, and Jack shrugged, doing as he was told.

An hour later, the Jack was practically moaning everytime he took a bite of the cake and Hiccup was rolling his eyes at him.

"God, this is so good!" Jack exclaimed for, quite literally, the millionth time.

"I get it, I get it." Hiccup said, sounding annoyed. "I'm a good baker,"

"You're an amazing baker, like, fucking amazing really," Jack told him. "How did you even get this good? Have you been taking classes or...?" Jack trailed off, his eyes widening.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked him, suddenly worried.

"Oh thank every thing that can be thanked." Jack said, looking at the ceiling. "Oh fuck yeah, we're never getting take-out ever again,"

"Why?" Hiccup asked once again, still not getting what Jack was referring to.

"Well, you were supposed to get one, right? A trait?"

"Yeah, but what does that- shit," Jack let out a laugh as Hiccup finally realized what was happening. "Damn it! Do these people not have useful skills?!" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, this is useful alright. Think of how much food you could make me," Hiccup turned to look at Jack, showing quite clearly how  _not_ amused he was at his friend's reaction.

"We don't know if I can cook, yet. For all we know, I'm only good at making cakes," He retaliated. Jack only rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked him.

"I'm gonna go get some food making ingredients and we're gonna test that theory," Jack answered, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiccup groaned as the door closed and yelled out that it wasn't going to work.

Turns out he was wrong. Hiccup could make a mean fetuccini alfredo.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.
> 
> You can follow my tumblr if you want: http://happy-hiccup.tumblr.com/


End file.
